Pinestar's Choice/Chapter 8
Chapter description :Pinestar walks to the Twolegplace, thinking about how Shanty had convinced him not to try and take Sunningrocks from RiverClan. Despite his warriors being upset, the leader tries to reassure himself that getting cats injured at the start of leaf-fall isn't smart. However, Pinestar can't shake Doestar's warning out of his head, and struggles with it mentally. Later, the tom sits outside the fresh-kill pile with Patchpelt when Sunfall's hunting patrol returns. Featherwhisker emerges from the nursery, announcing that Leopardfoot's kits are coming. Swiftbreeze exclaims that it's a half-moon early, but the medicine cat ignores her. Featherwhisker asks Pinestar to stay in the nursery with Leopardfoot while he fetches herbs, but the tom declines, saying it'd be better for him to stay away. Bluefur and Swiftbreeze stare at him, with the latter insisting that she'll keep her daughter company instead. :Goosefeather starts fiddling with the fresh-kill pile, and Pinestar suspects he's looking for something. However, the medicine cat eventually stops, to his leader's relief. The day drags on, and more patrols return to camp. Warriors mill around in excitement, waiting for some kind of news as more of Leopardfoot's moans sound from the nursery. Pinestar insists that every cat must eat, as starving themselves isn't going to make the kits come quicker. This earns him a glares, and he knows he's being cold and uncaring, but can't shake Doestar's warning. Bluefur announces that two she-kits and a tom have been born, and dread pools in Pinestar's belly. :Later that night, he runs to the Twolegplace. He feels guilty to not be with his family, but knows he can't face them. Pinestar sees Shanty from across a road, talking with a fat gray tom. The tom leaves as he approaches, and she questions why he's here at this time of night. Pinestar remembers how earlier that day he'd avoided the nursery, and waited until every cat was asleep before escaping camp. He thinks dismally that the only place he can escape is the Twolegplace. Pinestar tells Shanty about his kits being born, and she is confused, asking why that's not a good thing. He says that it's the end of his Clan, and sinksto the ground with a moan as his emotions boil over. She gasps and springs toward him, making her way over a small Thunderpath. However, a monster approaches, and Shanty freezes in fear. :Pinestar darts toward her, but the monster hits them both. The leader loses a life, an and hears Thunderstar's voice tell him the time to choose is near. He recovers, but wakes to find Shanty dead. Shanty's Twolegs come out and grieve for her, and the leader does too, before walking away into the night. He wanders around the forest until dawn, thinking about his friend. Pinestar forces himself to return to camp, and visits his kits. Leopardfoot says that she waited all night for him, and the tom apologizes for his absence. She tells him that she's named the litter, and he shudders when the queen reveals his son's name as Tigerkit. He leaps backwards when the tom looks at him with a glare, and Leopardfoot tells him to be more careful. The queen says that their litter is very sick, and insists he pray the kits survive. Characters Major }} Minor *Sunfall *Bluefur *Featherwhisker *Leopardfoot *Swiftbreeze *Goosefeather *Shanty *Unnamed gray kittypet *Thunderstar *Shanty's Twolegs *Nightkit *Mistkit *Tigerkit }} Mentioned *Lionpaw *Doestar }} Important events Births *Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit: born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar Deaths *Shanty: killed by a monster Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Pinestar's Choice Category:Novellas